Fire Emblem Tellius Academy X
by skaterkidd93
Summary: Remake of my original Fanfiction! Athena Masters is a young girl who enters one of the most prestigious schools in Tellius in order to become a Whisper. When a boy nadmed Roy enters the school what Chaos will in ensue? Find out here! Discontinued
1. prologue

Disclaimer-I don't own Fire Emblem or any of the characters as this franchise is the property of Intelligence Corp and Nintendo! The only thing I do own are my Ocs which include Athena Masters and her sister Kyrie Masters!

A/N-This fanfic focuses on 15 year old Athena Masters who was born and raised in Crimea alongside her childhood friend Micaiah and the two of them head towards Tellius Academy the most prestigious school in all of Tellius where elite mercenaries are raised! There two schools here one for girls and one for guys! What happens when a boy named Roy is mistakenly transferred to the one for girls? Find out here! Also unlike before Athena is a cross between a Whisper and a Sentinel. This fanfiction is obvious AU as well. That means an alternate universe for those who don't know.

From the diary of Athena Skye Masters...............

August 21, 2010

I'm currently sitting on a train bored out of mind but I'm also excited since I'm now heading towards the elite Tellius Academy! The prestigious school of the continent! I glanced around and saw that the train I was in was full of girls and one of them stood up since she had silver hair; wait silver hair? "Can it be? "Micaiah!? Is that you?" I asked curiously as the silver haired girl looked up and saw me before walking towards my row; sitting down next to me.

"Athena! Great to see you again!" Micaiah said as the two of us embraced. After we parted I noticed that the train was full of girls and that the rumor that the school was divided by gender was true. I looked around and something weird caught my eye; it was a young boy with red hair sleeping while listening to music.

"Wow so the schools are divided between girls and guys eh Micaiah? Then what is he doing here?" I asked as I pointed towards the sleeping boy.

"Maybe he missed the train to the guys school?" she suggested as I shrugged.

"Maybe but I think we should tell him that the train is heading towards the school for girls," I said as the two of us walked up to where the boy was sleeping and Micaiah shook him lightly.

"Meh are we there already? 5 more minutes," he said before going back to sleep well at least he kept his hands to himself but then he placed his and on my thigh which is better then my chest I can say that much.

"Are you gonna slap him Athena?" Micaiah inquired curiously as I shook my head.

"No since his hand is on my thigh instead of my breasts," I said then shook him again.

"What I'm up already!" the boy said rather annoyed before staring at Micaiah and me and looked around at the train; he turned about as white as a sheet when it hit him.

"Do you mind if my friend and I sit here?" Micaiah inquired as the boy shook his head and we sat down next to the boy.

"What school are you going to?" I asked curiously.

"Tellius Academy like you ladies why?" the boy asked back as I shrugged.

"Well the school is divided up between girls and guys does this mean that he was transferred to the wrong school?" Micaiah mused as the boy nodded.

"Yeah I must have been! Anyway my name is Roy and you ladies are?" the boy now known as Roy said as I looked him.

"I'm Athena Masters! This is my friend Micaiah!" I said smiling as the rest of the girls began to notice Roy. _Oh shit! This isn't good!_ I thought as I hoped the girls wouldn't hurt him at all a tap on my shoulder.

"Hey Sis good to see you again!" a familiar voice said as I turned around and saw my sister, Kyrie smiling at me and the two of us embraced.

"Hello Micaiah! Great to see you again!" Kyrie added as Micaiah smiled back at my sister and greeted her. We moved in order to give Kyrie a place as the three of us began to chat in order to get to know Roy better as I wanted to get to know him before I judge him as a pervert.

It turns out that he's from Daein but he was originally from a different continent which surprised me as most of the known world was swallowed by an ocean.

Then again I have learned of another continent that wasn't underwater and that surprised everyone! I have yet to meet anyone in that continent I think it was called Elibe or something or like that which means that Roy is from that continent! Cool!

Roy turned to Micaiah and the two began to chat; they also involved me in their conversation as they had asked me various questions about my taste in music which happens to be rock and hip-hop mixed with a little country. The red haired boy also liked Rock as well and he idly went back to listening to rock as I sighed and began to fiddle with Nintendo DS Lite as I was a bored out of my mind.

I decided to restart my Pokemon Heartgold game since old game and DSI was destroyed when I got pushed into that swimming pool and thank Goddess I had a warranty on both of them; not mention I kept both receipts sadly they were out DSIs, so I decided to get a Nintendo DS Lite instead and a warranty on that too. Oh well at least I got $300 from the guy who broke my system and game.

"What happened to your old DSI Athena?" Kyrie asked curiously as I sighed and explained it to her.

"You remember that party we attended at Elincia's place?" I asked as my sister nodded.

"Well I got pushed into the pool while I playing with my DSI and they gave $300but when I got to Gamestop, they were sold out of DSIs so I just got a DS Lite instead and they just added the Warranty for the DSI on the DS Lite," I explained as Kyrie nodded

"I see," Kyrie said as I heard my stomach growl so I stood up and went over to the dinning compartment to get a bite to eat and I noticed that Roy was right behind me.

"What? You think you're the only one that's hungry Athena?" he asked as I shrugged. They served some cheese pizza and the slices were the biggest ones I've ever seen! We both eagerly inhaled the food and many people wondered why even though I ate so much food; I never gained any weight, it's probably cuz I do all of that training with the practice knife and practice spear I got from my parents.

I gulped down a can of soda and idly glanced around noticing that Marcia was there with Lucia and Elincia and the three of them were laughing and gossiping as usual. Oh brother I wish they would get a better hobby then gossiping.

Roy gazed over at the girls then at me and he sighed before ripping off another piece of his pizza and swallowing it. "Do all girls do is gossip?" he mused to himself in a rather quiet tone (probably not to anger anyone but I heard it)

"No Roy not all girls gossip and I sure as hell don't gossip!" I whispered back as he turned to me; nodding as if to say "I see".

"I don't gossip either Athena remember?" Micaiah said I turned around and saw her with a blue hair girl by her side. "No she isn't my girlfriend Athena! Her name is Mia and I just met her a couple of seconds ago," the silver haired girl said as though she had read my mind.

I nodded as I felt a tap on my shoulder; then I turned around to see a group of girls who were probably sisters as oldest one had green eyes and green hair; the second girl had blue hair and blue eyes and the youngest one had pink hair and pink eyes.

"Say are you related to Darren Masters by any chance? Aren't you his younger sister Athena?" the blue haired girl inquired curiously as I nodded.

"Yeah that's me but who are you?" I asked just as curious.

"I'm Catira and these are my sisters; Palla and Est," the blue haired girl known as Catira said as she motioned to the two other girls

"You're Micaiah right?" Est inquired curiously as Micaiah nodded.

"Oh right you were in the play I was in last year!" Micaiah said as the pink haired girl nodded.

"Darren was the teacher aide's in my PE class. I went to Naverssa high," Catira said as it suddenly hit me.

"Oh yeah! I remember you! You were in Ms Hawkins Biology class in 8th period weren't you? I inquired curiously as the blue haired girl nodded and she had recognized me too. The four of us began to chat as Palla idly joined the conversation when she could; while just calmly sat there eating his food.

After everyone was done eating, we idly made our way back to our seats and Roy was busy chatting with Catira about various things such as life back in Daein among other things and before we knew it; we had arrived at Tellius Academy..........................

A/N-Okay the prologue of the story is done! Again I apologize for dropping the other story but I felt I had to remake it in order to get my creative flow going again! Anyway next chapter will come soon hopefully! Please R&R! Sk8erkidd93


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer-I don't own Fire Emblem or any of the characters as this franchise is the property of Intelligent Systems and Nintendo! The only thing I do own are my Ocs which include Athena Masters and her sister Kyrie Masters!

From the diary of Athena Skye Masters...

August 21, 2010

As I grabbed all of my stuff well; mainly just my suitcase full of clothes and my backpack full of notebooks, pencils things like that I idly made my way towards the dorm that I had I assigned; a part of me wondered who my roommates would be; as according to school policy everyone had two roommates. A part of me hoped that Micaiah would be bunked next me and my thoughts drifted to Roy; not to mention who he would be bunked with. Goddess forbid it's me but a part of me figured that I would be bunked with him.

After about 10 minutes of walking; I finally arrived in my dorm; which was #818 and breathing slowly I opened the door and saw that Micaiah was already there unpacking her clothes.

"Hey Athena! It looks like we're roommates!" Micaiah said as she turned to me and smiled. I nodded as I walked up to the bed I wanted and began to unpack my clothes as well. I idly placed my pajamas on my bed then hooked up my laptop to it's charger along with my DS Lite and my Itouch to their respective chargers.

As we were busy unpacking our clothes; the dorm room suddenly opened and to both our surprise; Roy suddenly appeared in the doorway!

"You have got to be kidding me! Why do I had have roommates for?" Roy asked himself as Micaiah and I just stared at him.

"Well at least you know that we have some trust in you Roy, after all we got to know each other on the train ride!" I said trying my best to smile.

"Yeah true enough but it still awkward," Micaiah pointed out as I nodded in agreement.

"This sure is going to be awkward for all of us," Roy said as Micaiah and I nodded then we began to help Roy unpack his things.

After we were done unpacking; a group of security guards appeared and began to inspect our stuff; they were probably looking for drugs or others things of that sort but they did tell us to keep the noise down when they noticed that we had a TV and an Xbox 360 Elite hooked up. Of course, we said that we would keep the noise down, but, then again we may have an up all night playing video games party or something like that.

Once those inspections were done; Roy and I idly began to play that new AVP game that I always wanted to try out and I must say it's pretty fun though I admit that playing as a Xenomorph tends to give me motion sickness; though I think Roy and Micaiah feel the same way as I do.

Anyway after playing the new AVP game; I decided to try out Super Street Fighter IV since I've dying to try it out for a long time.

I must say that the game is very good and well worth the wait since characters like Sagat who was really over powered in the previous game was toned down among other things.

Another knock on my door and I went over to answer to find Catira standing in front of the door; as it appears that she is the roommate Roy and I were expecting while Micaiah is bunked with Mia and another girl named Laura.

_Poor Roy this is really going to suck for him._ I thought to myself in an amused tone but Roy of course was groaning at his misfortune. Then my cellphone rang and quickly answered it.

"Hello? Oh hey Darren! Wassup? Nothing much so what school are you going too? The High school on other side of the mall? OH that's cool. Yeah that's a beach on the other side of campus. The view looks awesome from here! I can see the ocean! Okay I'll take a picture; as phone has a camera alright? Okay then bye!" I said as I hung up my cellphone.

"Don't tell me Darren wants to go on Campus?" Catira said as I turned to her and shrugged.

"Dunno but I think he will want to go especially when he hears that my roommate is a guy! Then again Kyrie herself is probably annoyed when I tell her," I said as I turned back to the window and took a picture of the beach and ocean then sent it to my brother.

Roy walked over next to me and began to look at the view "This looks sweet! I never knew this could like so nice! I've never been to the beach before!" he said as Catira and I looked at him with a curious look on our faces.

"Yeah I've just been in my home city the whole time and we've never really traveled that much," he quickly explained as I nodded then sat down in front of my laptop and began to look at anime online.

"Hmm what's a good anime? Maybe I should catch up on Megaman NT Warrior!" I mused as I began to watch the anime as Roy sat down right next to me. Catira joined us and the three of watched anime for the rest of the night...

August 22, 2010

From the Diary of Athena Masters...

I awoke around 4:00 this morning to find that both Roy and Catira were wide awake and were busy eating some peaches; yawning I crawled out of bed and stretched myself out. "Morning guys," I said as they turned to face me.

"Can't sleep Athena?" Roy asked as I shook my head and walked over to where they were; grabbing myself a peach.

"No I'm too excited about being in this school," I admitted as my roommates nodded in agreement and told me that they felt the same way I did.

Since Campus Security was probably wondering around right now; none of us felt like going out and exploring the school while no one was there though we were tempted too; I can say that much.

So we just decided to play video games for a while and before we knew it; it was already 6:30! That meant we had to shower and run towards the cafeteria so we could eat breakfast.

After all of us were dressed, we all went down to the cafeteria together; that way we could hang out for a while; since we spent most of the time since 4:00 this morning; getting to know them both.

Roy opened the door of the cafeteria and we all stepped inside; and I took a quick glance around at everyone;

Hmm I should explain who the other girls are. There is Illyina, who is constantly hungry and eats alot, even more then I do which is saying something. Heather, who is a whisper trainee like me and most likely lesbian since she hits on pretty much every girl on campus; me included. Roy I dunno about him and Heather. Nephenee, a country girl who fights with Lances kinda like me along with Lethe, who is from a race called the Laguz(Though some people call them Sub-humans dunno why). Jill, an uptight girl who happens ride wyvrens and fights with axes. Tanith, who is one of the more strict teachers on campus, along with Sirgun, who is a student like us but inspires to be like Tanith someday. Sanaki, who is suppose to be some rich girl who happens to be the daughter of the Empress or something like that. Oh and Ena too, dragon Laguz whom seems nice, but kinda shy. Then there Captain Titania, who is the head of all of the teachers and usually gives various speeches on campus safety and stuff. I heard she is really strict and I wonder if she will expel Roy for being here? I dunno but will certainly be interesting, that's for sure. There are even a couple of male teachers which I'm staring blankly at and I'm sure I'm not the only one who feels uncomfortable at them being here. Like Nasir, who is rumored to be laguz like Ena and Gartie, a knight in charge of combat tactics who seems a bit perverted since he tends to hit on everything that wears a skirt. Yeah Darren's a pervert but at least he knows when to stop and doesn't hit on girls in front of their boyfriends.

"Hey Athena!" Kyrie said as she walked up to me and sat down next to me; I smiled at my sister and greeted her back.

"Hey Kyrie wassup?" I asked as my sister glanced at both Roy and Catira and whispered something in my ear; I nodded which caused my sister's eyebrow to twitch.

"Try and relax Kyrie; after all we did chat on the train ride coming here didn't we?" Roy asked curiously even though I could detect a hint of fear in his voice.

Kyrie nodded but sighed "Yeah but I'm still worried about Athena," She admitted as I shrugged since I felt the same way about my older siblings(i,e, Darren and Kyrie.)

_As I worry about you and Darren, Kyrie._ I thought as I idly glanced around and noticed that Elincia and her friends were making their way towards my location; once they got there; they began to tease Roy and me as though we were going out when we weren't; though I could see us going to the mall or movies and hanging out and perhaps getting a bite to eat somewhere.

Anyway the three girls began to ask me if Roy was my boyfriend which both of us flat out denied and I couldn't help but groan out of annoyance. Soon after the bell rang signaling that our classes were about to start...

A/N-well another chapter complete! Now that I'm on summer vacation the next chapter will come soon hopefully! Please R&R in the meantime! Sk8erkidd93.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer-I don't own Fire Emblem or any of the characters as this franchise is the property of Intelligent Systems and Nintendo! The only thing I do own are my Ocs which include Athena Masters and her sister Kyrie Masters!

A/N-I just wanted to let you know that I will alternating between Roy and Athena as the narrator!

Roy's POV

Roy sighed as he walked towards his first class which was weapons training; he sighed wondering how exactly he will survive in this school considering that he was the only boy here. _I'll just just have to try my best to get along with everyone and try not to get into awkward situations where I can be accused of being a pervert_ he thought calmly to himself as he continued to walk towards the class with Athena by his side.

_Well she is certainly a cutie_; Roy could admit that much but the problem was her older siblings Darren and Kyrie who would probably hurt him if he hurt Athena in any shape or form.

_Well even if it doesn't work out with Athena; there's always Catria._ he mused to himself chuckling lightly as Athena turned to him with a curious look on his face.

_Probably musing to himself on what girl or what roommate he could hook up with. _she thought with a smirk as the two of them continued to walk towards class. Athena noticed that Catria was on the left of Roy and she was just looking around at the campus and texting perhaps one of her sisters.

"What's with the look on Roy's face?" Whispered Catria to her roommate.

"Probably musing to himself about which one of us he can hook up with and I must admit he is cute," Athena whispered back as her blue haired roommate chuckled.

Just then Catria's sisters Palla and Est appeared and the three of them began to chat about various things like who their roommates were.

"So you and Est are bunked with Lucia what how do you like her?" Catria inquired curiously as Est began to explain how Lucia was a nice girl but tended to bit a uptight at times.

"That's the Lucia I know," Athena chimed in as she joined in the conversation and Roy sighed as he stopped by the door of the class and stepped inside.

He noticed that most of the girls were staring at him but he calmly walked over to a desk in the back of the class and sat down and Athena followed right behind; sitting in the back of the class as she usually did. The both of them noticed that Catria sat with her sisters in the middle of the class and the three of them were listening to the lecture that Stefan the teacher was producing; it was mainly about the rules of the class and the guidelines of how to pass the class.

_Typical now I know why the first day of class is so boring. _groaned Athena to herself as she causally placed her hands on her chin.

"Is there something wrong Miss Masters?" the teacher; Stefan asked as he rised an eyebrow. The green haired Masters girl quickly shook her head.

"Oh no no! Nothing is wrong at all! I was just listening to the lecture is all!" Athena quickly said as the teacher went back to his lecture. Well the rest of the classes were basically the same thing but is it really necessary to tell the same thing over and over again? Not really accept for the fact that Roy and Athena always sat in the back of the class but never got in trouble.

After a while the classes were over and Roy was in his dorm with Athena and Catira.

"Hey you two up for swimming?" Catira asked curiously as Roy and Athena nodded.

"Yeah that sounds fun!" the redhaired boy said exicitedly. He quickly ran over to the other door to see if Micaiah, Mia or Laura wanted to swim and all three them did much to his dismay.

"Hey Catria! Are Palla and Est joining us?" Athena asked curiously as the blue haired girl shrugged before grabbing her cellphone and texting her sisters to see if they wanted to swim or not.

_I sure as hell hope nothing goes wrong with this swimming experience but I may be jinxing it_. Catria told herself as she idly waited for her sisters' response. The blue haired girl turned to see Athena was already in her swim trunks and was busy chatting with Darren; she sighed as Darren had tried to hit on Palla on a few occasions and even went out with her at one point but alas it fell apart when the three of them transfered to another school. _Oh well Palla and Darren can always hook up again_. she mused as she heard her phone viberate then glanced down at it and saw that both Palla and Est wanted to swim for a while.

"Hey Catria! Do you mind if Darren swims with us?" Athena called over to Catria; who shook her head.

"Nope I don't mind at all! Oh and my sisters are coming with us!" the blue haired girl called over to her roommate as Roy appeared with Micaiah, Mia and Laura who were in their swimsuits.

"Huh? What do you mean the sun's fried your brains pal?" Roy heard Athena as she heard something then gagged! "Alright the sun has fried his brains!" Athena agreed as she told Darren see you soon then hang up.

"Do I even wanna know what was said?" Mia asked curiously as Athena shook her head.

"No you don't wanna know MIa," the green haired girl said as she walked up to Roy and whispered something in his ear; he gagged at the comment which caused Catira to raise in eyerbrow so the red haired boy walked over her and whispered something in her ear.

"Wha? You can't be serious! Why would you choose a camel instead of naked girl?" Catria snapped as Roy nodded.

"That's what I'm saying," he replied as MIcaiah, Mia and Laura all raised their eyebrows.

"I wonder what the joke was Micaiah?" Mia asked curiously as the silverhaired girl shook her head.

"I dunno but somehow I really don't wanna know," Micaiah replied back as the six kids left the room; they noticed that there were two occult scorlls left by the door and that they were for Athena and Roy.

"Cool!" Athena and Roy said at the same time as they grabbed the occult and with that they mastered their class skills which were Astra and Impaled respectively.

"Now I can impale Darren when he annoys me," Athena said chuckling to herself.

"Won't he Ravage you back?" Catira asked as the green haired girl shrugged..

Palla and Est appeared in their swimsuits at that moment and the 8 of them began to walk towards the lake so they could swim for a while. Athena and Roy had brought their weapons which were a practice spear and a practice sword respectively.

While we were walking they idly noticed that there were peagsus were flying around campus probably making sure that students were not doing anything illegal.

"I wonder wher Darren is going to meet us? After all I don't think he is allowed on campus!" Catria said as Palla turned to her sister.

"Darren is swimming with us?" Palla asked her sister who nodded and Palla turned bright red causing Athena to chuckle.

"Still have a crush on my bro eh Palla?" Athena asked as Palla shook her head but Catria didn't beleive her sister for a miunte.

_Now I can tease Palla about this all I want! _Catria thought to herself as she and Est chuckled at their older sister.

Once they were close to the lake a green haired boy around 17 years old waited for them with his arm folded and a practice axe on his back; while a practice sowrd was seen by his feet. He had no shirt on; which exposed his tanned body and the fact that he was a little musclar. He also had a pair of blue swim trunks; this was Darren Masters the older twin brother of Kyrie and the older brother of Athena both of whom he was very protective over.

"Wow Kyrie was right! There is a boy on your campus!" Darren said as he embraced his younger sister and gave Roy a cold glare that sent shivers up the redhead's spine.

"Don't worry; he won't hurt you unless you harm Athena in some way! He's being overprotective of Athena!" Palla chimed as Darren walked up to her and smacked her in the ass. "Oh you naughty boy you!" Palla said as she embraced Darren and the two kissed in the lips.

"Yup they still have a crush on each other," Est whispered to Catira who nodded.

"Yeah otherwise Palla would of kicked Darren in the nuts for what he just did to her!" Catria whispered back.

"Hey isn't this your older brotjher of something Athena?" MIa asked curiously as Athena nodded.

"Yeah he is older my brother Darren," Athena responded back as Mia nodded in confirmation of what her roommate had just said.

The 9 teens then want to the lake with Darren and Palla chatting about old times back home and flirted a little much to the dismay of all of those around them.

"If you two wanna sleep together take it somewhere else!" Athena said in a teasing tone as Darren smacked his sister upside the head for her comment.

"Oh shut up!" Darren said as he kept walking. and his younger sister just smikred and walked alongside him.

Once they reached the lake; Roy jumped into the water and began to swim around as Palla and the others joined him well everyone except Miciaiah who just sat there watching everyone swim.

"Come on in Micaiah! The water's great!" Athena called over to the silverhaired girl who sighed and jumped into the water; only to have her bikini top come off in the process of jumping!

Micaiah came up seconds later only to sink back into the water in embrassment.; Roy couldn't help but hid his amusement as he watched the scene unfold but before he could react; Athena dunked him in the water! It wasn't long before they were dunking each other in the water and laughing; having an all out good time in genenral.

"Hey Darren what were you guys gagging about?" Catria asked curiously as Darren sighed.

"I think I should tell you guys the joke

Well you see there was this guy who was lost in the desert right and he was really bored and horny so naturally the camel looked good to fuck at that moment but the guy had a hard time sticking his dick in the camel's butt! So anyway later on he found a naked girl who was tied to well so he unchained her and got himself some water.

The girl was gareful so she said 'How can I repay mister? the man replied

'Can you help me fuck this camel? " Darren said as he told everyone the joke; all the girls screamed and gagged as they heard the joke.

"You sick freak! The sun has fried your brains!" Est shouted as she vomited at the thought of sleeping with a camel.

"Don't tell that was Kevin who told you that joke?" Athena asked curiosuly as her broither nodded. "Figures he has a real sick sense of humor," she added as she climbed out of the water; Roy and the others climbed out right behind the young Masters girl as Catria's stomahc began to growl.

"I'm hungry! Anyone up for some Jack in the Box?" the blue haired girl asked curiously as everyone nodded in agreement. They went back to the school so they could catch into normal clothes but Athena and some of the other girls took a shower; then Darren and Roy took a shower as well(not together mind me I mean one after the other.)

Once they were dressed the 9 teens all headed down to Jack In the Box and eat burgers, curly fries and Milkshakes and chatted about their expectations for the school year...

A/N-Another chapter complete! Will try to update soon but in the mean time R&R!-sk8erkidd93 I AM ERROR!


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer-I don't own Fire Emblem or any of the characters as this franchise is the property of Intelligent Systems and Nintendo! The only things I do own are my OCs which includes Athena Masters and her sister Kyrie Masters!

A/N-I just wanted to let you know that I will alternate between Roy and Athena as the narrator!

Athena's POV

August 22, 2010

From the diary of Athena Skye Masters...

"Ha! I wonder what else is going to happen this year, I expect something crazy is going to happen," I mused myself as I idly gulped down my milkshake.

"Yeah like Palla and Darren sleeping together!" Est said as Palla smacked Est upside the head and Darren smacked Est upside the head as well for good measure as the rest of us laughed.

_Wow that is amusing!_ I thought as I snickered a bit before munching down some curly fries: Catria was also amused by this scene as she idly munched on her burger and curly fries. I glanced at Roy and he was chuckling in amusement at what he was seeing just like we were.

After we were done eating; we went back to campus and I said goodbye to Darren and the two of us decided to hang out with Kyrie at the mall this coming Saturday; Roy asked if he could join us and Darren and I agreed (though I think Darren was reluctant to agree with Roy coming along with us to the mall though him and Kyrie can keep an eye on him to see if he would do anything funny.)

Then the eight of us went our separate ways so Catria, Roy and I all went back to our dorm; the three of us were chatting away about the various wild adventures we had back home in Daein and Catria and I seemed to share many of the same wild adventures; probably though to the fact that we had similar friends. My cell phone buzzed and I saw I got a text from Daren telling me another joke he heard from Kevin. My face contorted as I read the joke and my eyes widened when I heard the punch line_. Are you serious? Is death by hula-bula even possible? _I asked myself as Roy and Catria raised their eyebrows wondering what I read. A sigh escaped my lips as I told them the joke.

"Okay so there are these three friends who were out boating one day and their boat happens to run out of fuel and they are in the middle of the ocean; so when one of them spots an island all of them jump out of the boat and swim towards the island. Once they get there; the three of them begin to look for life on the island when three people wearing grass skirts and wielding spears jump out from a nearby busy and begin to speak in a language that they can't understand. Sometime later the chief of the islanders who live there appeared and he happened to speak English for some reason; so he says to the three guys 'What are you doing on my island?'

The first guy responded 'Excuse me sir, but our boat run out of fuel I was wondering if you had any spare fuel,'

The village chief thought for a moment then said 'we don't allow foreigners on our island therefore you must be punished for trespassing! Now choose your punishment; Hula-bula or death!'

The first guy thought for a moment before saying 'Well I don't know what hula-bula is but I don't death! If I have to choose between the two; I pick hula-bula,'

'Hula-bula!' screamed the village chief; so the villagers grab the first guy; slam him on the ground then proceed to rape him in the ass!

When they are finished with him the village chief turns to the second guy and says to him 'Now you have to choose your punishment; 'Hula-bula or death!'

The second guy says 'I don't want hula-bula and I sure as hell don't wanna die!' But if I honestly have to choose between the two; I pick hula-bula!'

'Hula-bula!' screams the village chief so the villagers grab the second guy; slam him on the ground then proceed to rape him in the ass well!

When they finish with him; the village chief turns to the third guy and says 'Now you have to choose your punishment; hula-bula or death!'

The third guy says 'Oh no; I'm going out with my dignity intact' I choose death!'

Upon hearing this; the village chief turns to the other villagers and nods at them before saying 'You want death? Very well then death by hula-bula!"

"Oh hell no! I would have chosen hula-bula! I'd rather have a sore ass then be dead!" Catria screamed as Roy nodded in agreement with her.

"Is death by hula-bula even possible?" piped up Kyrie as she landed her Pegasus right next to where we were standing.

"How do you know that joke?" I asked as Kyrie showed me that Darren had sent her the exact same text as he had sent me.

"You know that reminds me; did you hear the rumor that a Lord is attending this school and you three along with Micaiah, Mia and Lara are assigned to protect her?" Kyrie said as Catria, Roy and I all stared at her.

_Seriously? We are protecting a Lord?_ I thought to myself as I continued to stare at my sister before noticing a young girl around my age who was wearing designer clothes and smiling at us; besides her was another girl my age who was wearing our school uniform.. "That must be the Lord that we are supposed to protect," I said as the four of us ran up to her.

"Hey Kyrie! Thanks for the tour earlier!" the girl said as Kyrie smiled and bowed respectfully.

"It's not problem Lady Eve; this is my younger sister Athena and her roommates Roy and Catria," my sister said as she motioned over to us.

"Hello! It's nice to meet you!" Catira and I said in unison as Roy said the same thing we had said as well.

Lara walked up to us and shook our hands as she looked around Micaiah, Mia and Lara who then appeared on que and the 7 of us began to chat as Kyrie watched on.

Lara is from Daein and is the daughter of the leader of Daein; he had placed her there while he went on some official business so she could learn how to fight with a sword and also sent a Tactician in training named Lily as well.

"Right Tacticians give orders to units and is charge of their safety in battle," I said as Lily nodded in agreement to what I said then the we all went towards the dorm…

A/N-Another chapter complete! Gah I've been so busy trying to find a job, school and writer's block that I haven't updated in a while but the next chapter will come soon! R&R in the meantime! Sk8erkidd93


End file.
